As technology has advanced, people have become increasingly reliant upon a variety of different devices, such as cellular or other wireless phones. Many people have even done away with their traditional land line phones, and rely entirely on their wireless phones for communication. While wireless phones offer a variety of different benefits, they are not without their problems. One such problem is that users may not be available to answer a phone call on their wireless phone, typically resulting in the phone just ringing and the caller getting routed to a voicemail system. This situation provides minimal information to both the caller and the person being called, which can lead to user dissatisfaction and frustration with their phones.